


Hujan Salju

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hujan salju di dalam ruangan?





	Hujan Salju

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Rise of The Guardian © Dreamworks Animation.  
> Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studios.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon!Frozen.

Jack mendaratkan kakinya di sebuah balkon istana. Entahlah istana apa itu, Jack juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya butuh tempat untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum berangkat lagi.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu melirik melalui jendela. Rupanya sebuah kamar, kemungkinan besar kamar keluarga kerajaan karena dekorasinya sangat mewah. Jack dapat melihat ornamen-ornamen salju menghiasi kamar itu. Oh! Bahkan ada hujan salju di pojok ruangan!

... sebentar. Hujan salju di dalam ruangan?

 Jack menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela. Rupanya dia tidak salah lihat. Memang ada hujan salju di dalam ruangan!

“Jack Frost?”

Jack tersentak. Di sampingnya tahu-tahu sudah berdiri seorang gadis kecil pirang bermata besar. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum. “Hm ... ya?”

“Jack Frost!” ulang gadis itu dengan nada lebih riang. “Ayo! Bermain bersamaku!”

Gadis kecil itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan keping-keping salju dari tangan mungil itu. Jack takjub dengan kemampuan sang gadis. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang _sama_ , tetapi bedanya, Jack tidak merasakan kemampuan itu saat ia masih menjadi manusia.

Jack tersenyum tipis. “Ayo!” balasnya sambil membentuk kelinci salju dengan tangannya.


End file.
